


"Emerald Vi" by SatyQ

by LegionFiction Art Archivist (Suncat)



Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suncat/pseuds/LegionFiction%20Art%20Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era: POSTBOOT</p>
<p>Despite my name in the byline, I am not the creator of this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Emerald Vi" by SatyQ

 

[](http://s308.photobucket.com/user/LegionFictionArchivist/media/SatyQ/sqcoloremeraldvijpg-SatyQ.jpg.html)


End file.
